


Teen Wolf Season 6A AU - Stiles/Derek

by Nyxelestia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Gifset, M/M, Sterek Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: Derek feels like there should be someone there - in his memories, in his space, and in his heart.There isn’t.





	1. Tumblr View (Small)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Afterimage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049354) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 
  * Inspired by [Ghost of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322102) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



> AO3 mirror of [this gifset on Tumblr](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/161783127250/teen-wolf-season-6a-au-derek-feels-like-there). My submission for the 2017 Sterek Reverse Bang!
> 
>   ~~I preserved the zig-zag order of the Tumblr gifset, but AO3 will shove everything into one column if the screen they are being viewed on is too small. **Please let me know if you are seeing one column or two.** If more people are seeing one column of images than two, I'll reorder the gifset so it makes more sense.~~
> 
> **ETA:** First chapter is smaller and preserves the zig-zag order, on the assumption of a 2-column view. Second chapter is the same gifset, but bigger, and in block order so it makes sense in on column or in two. Thank you to everyone who let me know what they were seeing!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mobile or Widescreen View (Large)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same gifset as the first chapter, but more adaptable to the device you are viewing it on.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
